


Demon family pact

by Xea3214



Category: PD, SPD - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cutting clothes, Extreme Sex, Father/Son Incest, Hellbents brothers name is mark, Hellbents dads name is richard, M/M, Multi, Sweet clmmando, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: Takes place after the top 10 times we were caught naked 2 video were hellbent sends dick pics to richard by accident richard likes what he see and trys to go start a pact with him hellbent mark and sweet commando a pack of love and a pact of family sex





	Demon family pact

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work i wanted to do seeing hellbents father

Richard woke up at 4 a.m. to see his usual empty bed. His wife left him and took thier daughter to leaving him with his son mark who was a sleep in the other room. He got a text from hellbent he clicked it it was a picture 2 both of which were pictures of his sons dick what the fuck richard said a little blush on his face to others he kept a iron will emothionless face but behind doors he is super soft here he was impressesd. His sons dick was at least 10 inches not as big as his dick which was getting hard at the site of these photos richard ammitted to mark his love for his sons more love than a father should mark accepted it he never told hellbent. He and mark forgone clothes at home and sleep mark was asleep so richard decided to jack off the older a male. Demon got the thicker and sweeter the seed so being 35 his seed was ropes of thickness and sweet as sugar. He had a bottle of lube for when he was ready a demons sex drive was unbearably big he grabbed his cock already wozy from the feeling and his smell he starting going fast and slow to torture his dick piercing all 3 of the bent males got peircing on there lerson richard got one on his dick and so did the other 3 he was drooling AH AH AH AH FUCK IM IM cumming he shouted as he spirted 30 to 40 ropes of sweet sugary cum his body now smelling like demon seed he sleeped some more he would tell hellbent tomorrow  
Next morning  
Hellbents pov  
Fuck my life he sent 2 of his 5 pictures successfully and they were to his dad he secretley lusted for his dad and his brother and his friend sweet commando. He got a call from his dad saying to come over to meet him at the house he summoned his portal to the underworld of male demons they were filled with male demons.naked cum coated and all diffrent types of pacts  
He got there and remembered the lands rule and one rule was no clothes boxers allowed so he had a pair of black boxers on his body smooth except a treasur path leading to his hairy crotch he knocked his father opened the door morning wood and his brother jacking off the male demon world had no rule of sex or acts of self easure in fact it was encouraged hellbent whats up his dad asked nothing really he said. Hey bro mark said as he shot his load semi think and as sweet as ice cream okay mike i need to talk to hellbent in private well be in the room richard said okay mike said as he pulled out his dildo from his ass okay hellbent i saw the dick pics richard said oh crap hellbent said are you mad he asked a scared look in his no richard said blushing i love you as much as a lover loves thier lover are you disappointed richard said a little sad eyed no hellbent said I feel the same way well i see that with your dick richard pointed to the obvious tent and cum stain he quickly stripped out of his boxers his dick and hairy crotch was in full view a few beads of pre and his stainless steal piercing on his dick head wow even better than your pictures richard said hellbent was drooling his scent started to get to the both of them. He was aching to be filled and his dad has been aching to fill him. When 2 male demons are arouesed and want to have sex with eathother they secret extra loads of pre and. Thier assholes secreate slick and demon asses man and woman are stretchy richard started to line his dick up to hellbents ass are you ready hellbent richard said pre dripping down his dick like a faucet yes fucking do it hellbent said eyes dulling out slick just poring out his ass richard just slammex it in AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK both yelled drool poaring out there mouths your so big dad shat are you 13 inches hellbent said feeling complete no 15 inches richard said sticking fingers in his ass working his prostate 1 finger at a time your so tight son richard said fuck im so close ready to be the bent house hold cum man richard said a smirk on his face yes dad hellbent said drooling a river close to the edge himself make me the house bitch he said as he was a total cock slut on the inside YESSSSS richard yelled as he shot so many thick ropes hellbents tummy filled to the brim hellbent shooting super thick load himself crying at the feel of being filled. There richard said putting hellbent down putting a tail shaped buttplug in his ass locking his cum in place ohhh im so full. Dad hellbent said ready to move with them he had lost all his clothes except his dads old jacket and the pair of black boxers he came to the house in richard cut the fly of them up and down to allow easy dick freeing and compleatly cut out the ass making them able to be worn in intercourse hellbents adventures were only starting soon a new sex clan would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
